Hollywood Arts High School
Hollywood Arts High School is a fictional performing arts high school (grades 9-12) in the Hollywood district in Los Angeles, California. Tori and Trina attend along with their friends and other students in Victorious. It is located next to a preschool, as seen in Jade with Tots. Like regular schools, all performers need to take English, science, history, language, and math alongside performing activities. Hollywood Arts has an event named "The Big Showcase" every year (to which agents and other talent spotters are invited) and it was during one of the showcases that Tori joined Hollywood Arts. According to several posts on TheSlap, the janitor's closet nearest the gang's lockers has video and picture cameras in it, for unknown reasons. It also has academics and athletics. Hollywood Arts is set in Burbank Highschool. Hollywood Arts appeared again in Sam & Cat. Known Teachers *Erwin Sikowitz - Acting/Improvisation Teacher, Head of Student Activities *Lane Alexander - Guidance Counselor *Mr. Gradstein - Script/Screenwriting Teacher *Mrs. Yonders - Acting History Teacher *Liam - Stage Fighting Coach *Russ - Stage Fighting Assistant Coach *Anthony - Music Teacher *Paul - Drama Teacher Other Staff Members *Principal Eikner - Former Principal *Helen Dubois - Current Principal *Mr. Dickers - Vice Principal, in charge of Saturday detention *Festus - Owner of The Grub Truck, the school's secondary food service *Derek - Security guard, monitors detention *Latino janitor appears in The Bird Scene. According to Lane, there are 12 janitors in total. *Luther - Another janitor who so far has only appeared in The Worst Couple. Classes *Technical Design & Production *Musical/Instrumental Classes *Modeling *Dancing (Ballet, salsa, jazz, hip-hop, etc.) *Physical Education *Improvisation *Theatrical Makeup *Stage Fighting (although this may have just been a lesson from a more general class such as acting) *History/Geography *Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making *English *Craft Services *Science *Language (Spanish, French, etc.) *Costume Design *Study Hall *Office Aide/Counselor Aide *Theatre *Vocal Music *Visual Arts *Museum Studies (Photography) *Tech Theater *R&B Vocal *World Culture *Trigonometry (and other Math courses) *Editing (most likely Technical) *Bowling Traditions/Rules #Decorating lockers. #Editing your blog and have video profiles and segments on TheSlap.com. #Participating in plays after passing The Bird Scene. #Signing your name on the Wall of Graduates. #Correctly performing The Bird Scene. #Joining clubs for extra credit. #Playing an instrument by taking lessons, vocals don't count, although Tori protests this in Stage Fighting. #Performing in the Annual Showcase. #Being a part of Hollywood Arts Aftermath. #Attending the Kick Back. #Having a required education. #Lockdown Safety. #No stealing. #No graffiti without permission. #No singing in the hallways. #No more than 3 hamsters per pocket. #All students must stand and salute the principal whenever he/she walks into the room. #Every month the mime club president must give a speech during lunch. #No writing on/painting/defacing school lockers. #The school uniform used to include bell bottoms and platform shoes. #No cellphones. #No kicking, biting, or head butting. #No purses allowed. #Going to iCarly.com Activities *Students at Hollywood Arts eat lunch together in an open courtyard filled with tables. A café called the Asphalt Café is nearby in the courtyard. Music is played overhead during lunch. There is also The Grub Truck where they may purchase burgers, paninis, tamales, burritos, tostadas, etc. *There is an Annual Showcase in which students can perform in front of talent scouts and producers. *Partying in Hollywood Arts. *Game show challenges. *SAT prep courses (flyers are seen in the background of "Words that begin with the letter 'S"). *There is also a flyer for a Bake Sale seen in the background of this segment. *The annual Kick Back, a Saturday night party held in the parking lot. *Powder Puff football. *Full Moon Jam. Known Students *Tori Vega (main character) *Trina Vega (main character) *Jade West (main character) *Cat Valentine (main character) *Beck Oliver (main character) *Robbie Shapiro (main character) *André Harris (main character) *Sinjin Van Cleef (supporting character) *Fran Reynolds (mentioned character on TheSlap) *Rex Powers (main character) *Ashley (A Film by Dale Squires) *Ryder Daniels (Beggin' on Your Knees) *Damian (A Film by Dale Squires) *Sherry (Prom Wrecker) *Gwen (Stage Fighting) *Gary Lewis (A Film by Dale Squires) *Alison (A Film by Dale Squires) *Ed Caray (A Film by Dale Squires) *Quartet (Beggin' on Your Knees) *Sinjin's crew buddies (The Diddly-Bops, Rex Dies) *Darren (Stage Fighting) *Jess (Stage Fighting) *Molly (The Birthweek Song) *Lindsey (Beggin' On Your Knees) *Courtney Van Cleef (A Christmas Tori) *Eli (Pilot) *Burf (Tori and Jade's Playdate, Driving Tori Crazy, Tori Goes Platinum, The Blonde Squad, Wanko's Warehouse, Three Girls And A Moose, Cell Block, One Thousand Berry Balls, The Slap Fight) *Ponnie (Crazy Ponnie) *Sherman Berman (mentioned on TheSlap) *Christie (Beggin' on Your Knees (episode)) *Pepper (The Slap Fight) *Gabriella (One Thousand Berry Balls) *Elise (The Gorilla Club) *Meredith (Tori Fixes Beck and Jade) School Campus *Jet Brew coffee cart-stand (as seen in a Drive-by-Acting Exercise with Jade and Beck) *Asphalt Café *The Grub Truck *The Janitor's Closet *The Library, where Saturday detentions are held. *Blackbox Theater Punishments *Detention - For violence in the school. *Suspension - By escaping detention and not do what's suppose to follow. *Expulsion - Breaking rules and traditions at school campus. *Hollywood Arts Jury. Trivia *Every student is required to customize their locker. In The Bird Scene, Tori has trouble deciding on a design, until she finally decides to make a locker with the words Make It Shine (a reference to the theme song) that light up. Robbie's locker is a collage made up of the nipples from the baby bottles he once used. Andre's locker is a working keyboard, Jade's is covered in scissors, Beck's is transparent, and Sinjin's is covered in regurgitated food. *According Robbie's Big Toe, you aren't required to come to school on time, yet when Beck shows up late to class, Sikowitz becomes upset, so this is questionable. *It's possible they don't take homeroom attendance, therefore don't need to be on time for that, but should be when class begins. *In the episode Prom Wrecker, it was said that the "Prome" is the first prom in Hollywood Arts, but in Pilot, it was said that Cat didn't get a date for the prom, so this is another questionable trivia. *Every student that wants to get into Hollywood Arts must perform some form of natural talent in the fields of acting, play writing, singing, instrument playing, etc. *Like about almost every school in the USA, Hollywood Arts has a mascot, which is not revealed yet. However, the school's colors are red, black, and white. *In the main hall, there is a wall with many names on it. According to Dan Schneider, the cast and crew of iCarly and Victorious wrote those names; they are meant to be the names of students who graduated from Hollywood Arts. The name Robin Weiner is on this wall; Robin Weiner is the supervising producer of iCarly and Victorious, and has been referenced on both shows several times. *In the main hall, there is a large turquoise banner with red lettering hanging from the ceiling which says "all the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." This sign is never actually seen in the show. *There are various articles of clothing with the Hollywood Arts "HA" pendant. André is seen wearing an HA jacket often. Twice in the show other characters have used this jacket to figure out that the gang goes to Hollywood Arts. These two characters were Mrs. Lee in Wok Star and Tara in Freak the Freak Out. *Hollywood Arts seems to focus more on acting then it does on regular school classes, such as Latin or Math. This is typical in schools for the performing arts. *In A Christmas Tori, the school's interior was decorated with all kinds of Christmas decorations. *In April Fools' Blank, the girls bathroom is shown for the first time. This is also the first time any HA bathroom (boys/girls) is shown. *In April Fools Blank, the school is changed to say "Hollyweird Arts Pie School", instead of "Hollywood" and "High". In Real Life Shots of the exterior of the school in montages are filmed at Burbank High School. The shots of the Asphalt Café are filmed in the Nickelodeon on Sunset studios parking lot. All interior shots are also filmed in Nickelodeon on Sunset. This school was mentioned in "Prom Wrecker", when Cat said that Tug went to Burbank High. Alumni *Dale Squires School, Hollywood Arts High Category:Schools